Did You Miss Me?
by Kiara Jaganshi
Summary: Okay people! This time, me and my friend Leiko are writing a fic! It's an InuyashaRurouni kenshin Yu Yu Hakusho crossover! The inu gang is transported in time, Kurama finds his sister as wll as a girl who annoys the heck out of him,and even more!
1. Chapter 1!

Did You Miss Me?  
  
By Kiara Jaganshi and Leiko Hikaru  
  
Chapter 1 – What A Waste of a Perfect Morning – by Kiara  
  
"NO!" Kagome shouted at her friends. They were all lying on the ground, even Inuyasha, who was spread eagle, before her. Shippo, the little kitsune demon she had taken under her wing, was unconscious about 10 feet away from her, blood trickling down his forehead. Sango, her Taijiya best friend, and her demon cat, Kirara, were both struggling to get up by the far wall. Miroku, the perverted, yet handsome and sometimes sweet, monk, was trying his best to not fall down as he tried to clear the ringing from his ears that Naraku had left from his devastating blow that had completely left them all undecided as to their next move.  
  
"Ku, ku, ku, ku!" Kagome turned her head sharply as she regained her own balance and stood up. "As I have told you, miko, I am invincible. Look at your fragile friends. They have all fallen under my attack. But you, you stood against it. Join me. You are not like the others. You have charisma and powers I have never even detected on the face of this worthless chunk of dirt we call Earth! Join me, and be my queen."  
  
Kagome struggled to take a deep breath, letting her ki quietly fuel her body to help along the healing she had already begun. Then, as suddenly as Naraku's blow its self, the full implication of what he said hit her completely off guard. Naraku had offered her a seat of power almost equal to him. This could only mean but one thing.  
  
"You are afraid of me." Naraku threw a surprised look her way. "Yes, and you know it too. You only offer me power so I would be on your side instead of against her. You are afraid of me!" Kagome's eyes darkened from her naturally bright and cheerful eyes to a pair full of hatred and despise. "I won't join you Naraku! I won't marry you! I won't help you destroy what I've helped restore!"  
  
"Restored? What have you restored? The one house in the Taijiya village? A monk's prestige? A hanyou's restoration to our world once again? A family that a kitsune never should have had in the first place? You disgust me with your reasons! So be it then. If you do not wish to join me, you must take the fall, like your comrades have already felt!"  
  
Kagome summoned up the last of her miko ki. Even to Naraku, her powers swelled up before him. A blue aura surrounded her body, slowly changing into the shape of a bow and a single arrow. Kagome was even awed with the power she now held in her hands. Then, letting the arrow fly pure and true, she let go of the taut string. The mark was true, and had gone through Naraku's heart, the shards in it scattering to the floor. Before Naraku had even touched the ground in his fall, Kagome had scooped up all the shards, completing the Shikon-no-tama. A white light suddenly illuminated the room, a single shaft of light. A few moments later, no one was left in the room.

"Yuseke, just shut up and listen to me! This is a dangerous con artist. We've managed to capture her, but it's only a matter of time before she escapes and kills everybody in the general area. It might be a good idea if you interrogate her with the others, then take her to the high security vaults on the other side of Rei Kai, then we wouldn't have to worry about that, would we?" Koenma lectured Yuseke.  
  
"Just cut the crap Koenma! Just say you want us to do your dirty work, then get it over with!" Yuseke argued back.  
  
_'Any chance that you can shut him up?' _Youko mentally asked Kurama. An image of Yuseke duck taped together crossed his mind.  
  
_ Sorry Youko, we can't. He's a Rei Kai detective, and you wouldn't want to ruin our almost perfect record and get our punishment elongated, do we?_ Kurama chided.  
  
_'Goody-two-shoes.'  
_  
"As I was saying Yuseke, all you have to do is ask the girl why she was in the vault, what she took out of there, and what she would want with it. Also ask her why she was just standing in the vault smirking when we found her and wouldn't even fight the guards. Then, you just have to take her to the high security prison! And you get help from Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei at that!"  
  
"Fine, but don't expect to be on my Christmas List!" Yuseke shouted back as he walked out of the office, followed by Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.  
  
It only took a minute for them to be admitted into the thief's prison. As soon as they got there, they realized just what the problem was. All of Koenma's guards were standing outside, not in side the vault as they were instructed to.  
  
"What's the big id-." Kuwabara stopped mid sentence as he looked upon the young thief sitting in the corner of her concrete cell. "Pretty girl!" She had black hair with blue tips, red, almost glazed eyes, and she happened to have a set of black fox ears with blue tips along with a foxtail that was matching. She had on a Chinese dress, reaching before her knees, like a mini skirt, that was all black except for a blue outline and blue dragon scaling up one side of her outfit. The skirt also had a slit on each side, making the skirt shorter, as well as the fact that it had no sleeves.  
  
"So, this is the famous Rei Kai Tantei's everyone's been talking about. You all don't look so tough to me. I can bet you I win against all of you in less then 5 minutes, in a match to the death. Wanna try me?" she taunted flipping her long hair to add a touch of elegance to her remark. "C'mon. Come closer. I don't bite, much..." She displayed her fangs in a charming style as she continued to smirk at them..  
  
"Dammit Koenma! Why does the really strong one's have to be girls! Genkai was, Keiko was, and now this girl! I can't take it!" Yuseke groaned, banging his head against the wall of the small cell.  
  
"Might I introduce myself?" the young kitsune asked seducingly. "It was very rude of me to not introduce myself in the first place."  
  
"Go ahead," Kurama spat, unlike his usual gentleman ways. "Tell us your name and about you as well."  
  
_ 'My, my Kurama. You've never acted like this before. What are you thinking?' _Youko chided Kurama back, taking the chance to get even.  
  
_I'm not particularly thinking anything, Youko. Just that I don't like this girl. Even if she seems to be one of us, _Kurama answered back with a snap and growl. "And also tell us why a youko of such power and charisma is still in her first form. Shouldn't you have been a silver by now? How embarrassing."  
  
"For one, I chose to stay in this shape. I don't like the color silver. It clashes with my skin," the girl answered Kurama calmly, "unlike some other kitsune's that I know of." A growl escaped Kurama's throat. "My, my. Don't get upset, dear master. I am but a kit compared to your greatness anyhow!"  
  
"Name," Yuseke ordered the girl, a hint of malice escaping him. "Tell us your name."  
  
"I got sidetracked was all. My name is Kiara Jaganshi. You might have heard about my brother. He was on the Rei Kai top priority list, or so I heard."  
  
"Stop lying. You can't be my sister, so say your real name." They all looked over their shoulders to see Hiei glaring at the girl.  
  
"Oh, so you're Hiei Jaganshi. Nice to meet you. I'm your half sister, Kiara. We have different mothers. Sorry about the confusion, but I was not killed. It was a miracle I survived, but I didn't get killed at least. Now, if you don't believe me, I'm not talking." Kiara gave them an evil, yet charming smile. Her smile increased in evilness when she saw the frustration on Kurama's face. "Go ahead, fox. Hit me. I've been through it before. Hit me. You know you want to, so just do it. I won't mind, until I get my revenge on the whole freakin' planet, that is." She smirked as she saw the frustration grow on his face. "Now, on with it. What if I tell you all that I know where Leiko Hikaru is? Yes, I do know your own sister, Youko Kurama." 


	2. Chapter 2!

Did You Miss Me?  
  
By Kiara Jaganshi and Leiko Hikaru  
  
Chapter 2-Withering Away- by Kiara  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know reviewers and all. Kiara seems to be a really deadly enemy who isn't what she seems to be at all. Her emotions go from one to another it's hard to tell what she's feeling, even our beloved Kenshin would have one heck of a hard time! Oh, and if you think she's just a cruel thief, keep thinking that in the hollows of your mind. She's got many a guises! Her personality also changes from one to another. And I'm not telling ya'll anything about it! One minute she's snarling, the other she's laughing! And you have to guess to, Leiko! Either that or beg me to tell you, Leiko! Muhahaha!!! And Kurama seems really different in this chapter, but it's because of something. I'm not gonna tell you that either Leiko! I'm so evil!

* * *

"What?" Yuseke looked from Kurama to Kiara with a perplexed look on his face. "My brain wasn't designed to take both of you on!" Kiara's face didn't even so much as twitch. It just held onto that evil, yet charming, smile. Kurama's however changed from horror, to despise, to malice, to confusement (I made this word up), then back to horror and all over again.  
  
"It's not so hard, my dear Tantei. It' just that your friend here has a sister, which I know where to locate. Now if something were to happen to that sister, then-." Kiara's face turned to smug victory as Kurama's face twisted from all of his different emotions, now guilt adding to it. "Finally feeling guilty, fox? After these long 15 years, you're feeling guilty? You fraud! Your sister fended for herself while you stayed in the Ningenkai, pampered by your human mother. You are a disgrace to our entire race!" To make her point, the young youko spat on the floor near Kurama. "I have no respect for you!  
  
_'You know, she's kind of sexy when she does that,'_ Youko commented, sending a warm, tingling feeling through Kurama. 'She'd be perfect, you know.'  
  
_Just shut up!_ Kurama steamed. _I really am in no mood for this. Adding to that, who is Leiko? You seem to be familiar with her.  
_  
_'WHAT!?!?!?!? LEIKO!?!?!?!? She's our sister, from before I got shot! I haven't thought about her in 15 years!'  
_  
_ Well then, doesn't it seem strange that this youko knows of our kin? She suddenly appears, than she threatens us with our sister. I'm having a very bad day.  
  
_ _'Not really. That girl right there, Kiara or something, she's a babe. She's got the eyes, the mouth, the ears, the nose, the ears, the tail, the body, the legs, and most of all, the hands! Her hands are magnificent!'  
  
Stop having fantasies about her! She's the enemy! And what's with her hands anyway?  
  
'Her hands are her best feature! Oh, and if you don't want her escaping, hold onto her.'  
  
_ Kurama did as he was told, and right enough, he touched her just in time. A symbol on the ground appeared and lit up, but as soon as Kurama came in contact with her, dimmed and slowly faded away, like the tide.  
  
"Don't touch me you filthy coward!" Kiara snapped, recoiling from his touch. "I won't be handled so easily by a traitor!"  
  
_'See what I mean? All the while you four were ogling her beauty and trying to figure her out, she's been drawing that symbol onto the floor. Very tricky little incantation, if I can remember right. It requires others in her presence. I told you, she's got the hands. They're hands of a murderer. I'm liking her more and more. You were looking for a girlfriend, right? Why not her? I like her too.'  
  
YOUKO!!!!!!  
  
_ _'Just an idea. She's still really sexy though, no matter what you say.'_ As Kurama was about to retort back, Youko shoved him over, taking control of the body for the moment. "Ah, you must be Kiara Jaganshi. Watching from the inside was getting so boring. I am the legendary thief, Youko Kurama," Youko greeted with a flourish, giving her a low bow, all the while looking at her face that seemed to say that she got more then she bargained for. Youko smiled inside and shoved Kurama aside again as he tried to resume control of their body. He took one of Kiara's hands in his and gave her a kiss, giving it a little lick before he stood up straight.  
  
_ That was horrible! You're licking a person who is threatening us?!?!?! You sick, sick person!  
  
'Not really. Don't you think she tasted good though? She tasted really good to me. Let's do it again!'  
  
_ Kiara by that point had gotten over her sudden shock, standing up to her full height, taller then Hiei, but still shorter then the others. "Don't lick me, you fanatic. I don't have time for your games. And your position as legendary thief has been taken already." This time it was her turn to smirk at Youko's fallen face. "And I almost forgot, I'm psychic. You might want to consider what you think around me just a little bit more."  
  
"What? So who's the new legendary thief of Makai? Is he really strong? Where is he? Does he make a good opponent?" Yuseke demanded. "I want answers! And why does Hiei now have 2 sisters instead of 1?"  
  
"You know, maybe because I never thought fit to tell you all. And fox, if she is my real sister, remind me to cut your tongue off later," Hiei spoke up. "And your hands too. You seem to have a thing for hands." (did you all forget about the Jagan?)  
  
"So who's the legendary thief of Makai if it's not Kurama?" Kuwabara repeated. "I'm curious too!"  
  
"You all should not assume that it is a male just because the former was so. Here stands she, your thief." They all stared from Kurama to Kiara again. "And now back to the topic at hand, about my sister. Where is she?" Kurama, despite his outwardly calm, picked Kiara up by the collar of her Chinese dress. It seemed that he had regained control of his body.  
  
"I told you, I'm not telling you, unless..." she let that sink in to everyone before she grabbed Kurama's arm and threw him to the other side of the cell.  
  
"Unless what?" Hiei demanded. "I don't care if you are my sister. Just tell me what you were doing in the vault, then tell Kurama what he wants to know. Maybe then we'll let you go."  
  
"You know, you guys are all even denser then I thought. What makes you think I was stealing anything from the vault in the first place? Maybe I was trying to get someone's attention." She looked pointedly at Kurama. "And to get my revenge."  
  
"What about getting out of here? To even have a slim chance of getting out of here, you need our help, which in turn requires your help," Yuseke bargained.  
  
Kiara laughed for a moment, letting it sink in to Yuseke that she found amusement in what he had said. "I could have escaped here hours ago. Watch." She stood up against the wall, back facing the wall, put one foot gently on it, then gave it a little push. Immediately the wall gave way and fell to the ground, revealing the corridor beyond it. "As for the rest, I could have just stolen one of those wretched oars and flew out of this damned place."  
  
"So are you going to escape or not?" Kuwabara asked pointedly. "You've got the wall down now."  
  
"I think I'll stick around here a little longer. It's kinda fun taunting you all, and what fun I'm going to have when you guys all get tortured to death!" the young thief squealed out. Then, her normal expression of superiority and smugness came back to her face. "It's either that or I'll come back for you all tomorrow. Then we can all have a nice little chat."  
  
"How do we know that you won't go back on your word?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously. "I don't really trust you, you know."  
  
"Ha! Well, you'll just have to take me into that stupid high security prison, huh? What a great idea! I'm glad you thought about it Koenma! Now stay out of this conversation or I'll really actually break out of the high security vault." At that, Koenma burst through the door of the cell.  
  
"How did you- What- Oh- Stop that!" Koenma said. He glared at Kiara as she put on an innocent face. "Stop answering all my questions in my head! It's very disturbing the way you do it! It' like I have a mini you in my head!"  
  
"Oh, but you do have a mini me in your little incompetent head, sir," Kiara protested. "Everybody does!"  
  
"Anyway, just take her to the other cell, all of you. You've all disappointed me very much. Kurama, Hiei, come with me. Yuseke, Kuwabara, take her to her cell, since she seems to have already broken this one." Koenma stalked out of the cell, closely followed by Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Think of me, Youko!" Kiara called out after Kurama, then erupting in a fit of giggles.  
  
_ 'You know, I'm liking her more and more. Let's go back and lick her one more time.'_  
  
Youko, please stop. You're making me feel very sick right now. I need to take a vacation from here.  
  
_ 'Sorry. I can't leave this body, and neither can you. We're like butter and toast! Do you want to be the toast or the butter? Or maybe the jam? Strawberry-jam preferably. Hey, why don't we ask Kiara to be our little jam? We can be the toasts and she can be squished in the middle, just like when we're gonna sneak into her cell tonight and turn off all the lights so she won't see us, then maybe I'll lay her out on the floor and kiss her, but then lick her again cause she tastes really good. I bet you she liked our last lick. All we need to do after that is to take off her- .'  
_  
_Youko, I am not in the mood for one of your odd fantasies about women, especially about one that seems to hate us,_ Kurama sarcastically responded.  
  
_'Actually, only one of them hates us, not both. Sorry to disappoint you, my friend.'  
  
_ At this, Kurama was under stress and everything, so he would have erupted if not for Youko's interference. He took over the body at the last instant. Youko!  
  
"Kurama, are you with us?" Koenma said, waving his hand in front of their face. "Oh, sorry. Youko, right?" Youko looked over at him impressed.  
  
"Impressive, for a toddler. How did you happen to know I took over?" Youko politely asked, even after that comment.  
  
"Oh, your eyes. They always seem to change from green to golden yellow when you take over the body."  
  
"So what can you tell us about 'Kiara'?" Hiei impatiently demanded. "Spit it out, Koenma. I am in no mood to play your games."  
  
"But the whole world is one big game, according to Kiara," Koenma defended. "Anyway, yes Hiei, she is your real sister. Only 14 right now and already the most well known thief and murderer in the Makai."  
  
"I knew it," Youko mumbled, chuckling on the inside just to make it harder for Kurama to accept that Youko was right about her hands.  
  
"It turns out she didn't steal anything from us. Very strange, considering all of the powerful artifacts in the vault, but she said that she had no use of enhancements, and that her strength alone could take over the world if necessary. Actually, she told us that what she was after was Kurama. Now finding Hiei as well was like a bonus to her. But she didn't bargain to actually meet the famous Youko." Youko took an elegant bow at that. "That wasn't a compliment. You can meet her again later tomorrow. We aren't taking the chance that she's plotting something." 


	3. Chapter 3!

Did You Miss Me?  
  
By Kiara Jaganshi and Leiko Hikaru  
  
Chapter 3- What Do You Think?- by Kiara  
  
A/N: Okay, Italics not indented are singing, kk? Kk! Just to let you all know! And yeah, i know, this chapter is shorter then the rest! Leave me alone!  
  
It wasn't much of a night for all of the Rei Kai Detectives. For some reason they were all restless, as if something was going to happen. Even Koenma couldn't sleep, which was incredible, when you think about the fact that he's a god.  
  
"I could not sleep last night," Yuseke said instead of a greeting, yawning very loudly.  
  
"Me neither!" Kuwabara agreed, giving off an even louder yawn. (okay, I was really tired when I wrote this chapter. I was sick! What more do you want from me?)  
  
"Let's just get the interrogation over with," Hiei said, walking off in the direction of the High Security Prison. Yuseke shrugged and followed, leading the other two.  
  
_Woo... what do you believe? __What do you feel babe? __Do you mind me looking at you? This lonely world I'm in the melody flows to my ears I still can hear it!  
  
Woo... tired of the tears babe, only rhythm can make my heart move like it used to. In city twilight I can't even find the words I need to tell you how;  
  
Setunasa-mo (Japanese)  
  
Yasashisa-mo (Japanese)  
  
Sabishisa-mo (Japanese)  
  
Change all of into light, and open your eyes, to where will you take flight?  
  
I want to cast a spell of magic on myself, baby, I want the power of infinity, oh-oh! I'd like to once more please, if I could only sing, stepping out to the new sound of the world! The world! Oh-oh!  
_  
"They stopped in front of Kiara's cell. No one was in it. "Where is that girl?" Yuseke demanded, slamming his fist into one of the walls. The door slowly creaked open. There was a note on the door. "Follow your heart. What does that mean?"  
  
"The song!" Everyone turned around to face Kuwabara. "What? The song we're hearing mentioned a heart. Why don't we listen to the song? It might give us a clue. It almost sounds like Kiara wants us to follow her."  
  
_Woo... far off in the distance, see an oasis. Oh will I ever get there? This world of glass I'm in the melody echoes so sadly I can hear it!  
  
Woo... dried out of tears I only hear it inside. Ghost of Rhythm in my heart! Stuck in a crowd of people feels sometimes myself I couldn't even find;  
  
Setunasa-mo  
  
Yasashisa-mo  
  
Sabishisa-mo  
  
Change all of it into light and open your eyes, what dreams to chase this time!  
  
I want to cast a spell of magic on myself, baby, I want the power of infinity, oh-oh! I'd like to once more please if I could only sing stepping out to the new sound of the world!  
  
_ "There are clues in the song! Duh? You guys are so dense!" They all turned around to se Botan. "Hi! I came to help uncover the mystery! It sounds like to me she left clues about where she is in the song! I wonder how she's singing it and we can still hear her."  
  
"That's it! I need the last verse with the oasis repeated though." It seemed like everyone was surprise Kuwabara was able to see the puzzle so clearly. "remember the whole spirit awareness thing? Oh, Kiara, if you can hear me, can you repeat it?" And sure thing, the song was heard once again.  
  
_Woo... far off in the distance, see an oasis. Oh will I ever get there? This world of glass I'm in the melody echoes so sadly I can hear it!  
  
Woo... dried out of tears I only hear it inside. Ghost of Rhythm in my heart! Stuck in a crowd of people feels sometimes myself I couldn't even find;  
  
_ "Perfect!" Kuwabara said. "She's at a place that's hot, a bunch of glass or other fragile stuff, and people everywhere! And judging by the first verse, it's only able to be seen during the day, so let's get cracking!"  
  
"How do you know all that?" Yuseke asked, impressed by Kuwabara's knowledge.  
  
"Well, the song talked about an oasis she wasn't sure if she could find, in a world of glass, being stuck in a crowd of people, and not being able to find words during twilight. Oasis is usually sought by people in hot surroundings, a world of glass suggests fragility, being stuck in a crowd of people sounds like just that, and if you can't find things during twilight, you can find it during the day," Kurama answered for him. "I know what you mean too, Kuwabara. I suggest we try the Okinawa front."  
  
"So why are we hear by the way?" Yuseke asked, eyeing the large castle by the waterfront suspiciously. "It doesn't seem to be in a crowd of people, not very hot, not very fragile, and you can see it as well as in night as well as day."  
  
"You'll see Yuseke. You'll see," Kurama responded, a smile on his lips. _The youko is smart, if she was able to make a puzzle so complicated. I might have fun if not for the fact that I seem not to be able to control my temper around her.  
  
'Thanks for the insight, Kurama. I'll take over our body when we see her so you can maintain your dignity. Is that alright with you?' _Youko teased.  
  
_ Fine. Just don't lick her this time.  
_  
"Kurama, let's go," Hiei said to him, entering the huge castle. He rest followed him yet again.  
  
"Oh, I really don't like this place!" Botan told them. "It scares me for some reason! All of my friends and I avoid this place!"  
  
As the group walked in, something strange happened. In the empty corridor, people in olden times kimono's and such appeared and went on their business inside the castle. "These are ghosts. Ghosts inhabit here. That's what the song meant when it said of being stuck in a crowd of people," Kurama quietly explained, leading them all through the corridor, dodging around the ghosts that seemed couldn't hear or see them.  
  
"So you managed to find me. What a surprise. I should have expected it though, from an old kitsune such as yourself, though," Kiara said from the other end of the corridor. She gestured at someone vaguely behind her. "Now I'd like you to meet someone. This is Leiko."


	4. Chapter 4!

Did You Miss Me?

By Kiara Jaganshi and Leiko Hikaru

Chapter 4

Kurama's heart pounded as his eyes fell upon the slightly taller form standing behind Kiara, who had her hand on her hip, standing cockily, aware of his frustration. She sighed, moving out of the way to fully reveal Leiko.

She was a youko, just like her companion, only with silver tail and ears. She had long, brown hair, a little below her elbow. Her eyes were the same, knowing golden color as her older brother's. Her eyes were filled with wonder and surprise at what Kiara had brought home from her 'business' dealings this time. "Y-Youko?"

Kurama did not try to deny Youko as he changed form into the legendary thief. Youko stepped forward, his own eyes surprised. "Leiko…"

Leiko sighed with relief. "I was so worried. I was so scared. I thought, maybe, just maybe, you were hurt, maybe even dead. I couldn't believe myself when I heard about you in the Dark Tournaments, helping the lords of the Makai, and even vying for the throne. Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" she suddenly cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

Youko's eyes glistened, but no tears fell. "I- I'm really sorry Leiko. I didn't mean to. I mean…" He was at a loss for words. The greatest thief in all of Makai, lost for words.

"Please, both of you, spare me the sentimentality!" Kiara drawled out, coming back out of the shadowy corner she had watched all of this from. She smiled, resting a hand casually on Yuseke's arm.

Yuseke gulped, half afraid, half surprised at the actions of this female youko. "Er…"

"Don't be afraid. I told you already, I don't bite, much…" she told him. "Anyway, you guys are all going back to Rei Kai, take her with you," Kiara said, waving a hand over at Leiko. "I have… Things to do." With that she disappeared again, melting into the shadows of the castle like the darkness of night.

* * *

"So, onisan, where exactly are we going?" Leiko asked Kurama. "Oh, wait, you're Kurama, not Youko, right?" When Kurama nodded in response, she gave out a loud and relieved sigh. "Oh, good. I guess I'll have to introduce myself to everyone, won't I?" They were in Koenma's office, waiting for the toddler prince to come in from a meeting.

"That would be nice, considering that we don't really know who you are," Yuseke informed her. "If it's not too rude!"

"Why are you actually being nice, unlike your usual self!" Botan asked, making a kitty face. "I wanna know!"

"Well, she's Kurama and Youko's sister, so she could get Youko or Kurama to kill us, and I don't wanna die a painful death like Karasu!" Yuseke objected. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Um, I guess not really," Leiko said, giggling. "Okay, I'm Leiko. I'm Youko and now Kurama's sister!" She gave Kurama a hug. "I'm a youko too, a you can probably tell." She wiggled her ears. "And I-."

"How old are you?" Everyone stared at Kuwabara. "What? I want to know how old Leiko is!"

"Well, I don't really know. I think I'm about 300 or so," Leiko answered, wrinkling her nose. "I've been here too long!"

"Hello all! I've got a new mission for-." Koenma stopped in mid sentence. "Why's she here?"

"She's here cause she wants to! Just get on with the stupid mission already!" Yuseke said, getting impatient. "Oh, and don't piss her off."

"Yuseke!" Botan cried in mock outrage. "You shouldn't say such things to Koenma-sama!"

"Har, har, har. Very funny you two. I'm so amused. Now, about the mission…"

"Okay, just spit it out already. We don't got all day you know!" Kuwabara encouraged. "I still gotta go see if Yukina will go out with me, and then if she says no, I gotta go see if Kiara will."

"Trust me, Kiara won't want to go out with you. It would be better for your health anyway," Hiei replied to that.

"Okay, going back to the mission here-."

"Hey toddler! You got any ramen here? I'm starved!" Everyone turned towards the door where there stood a white haired Inu hanyou. "What? Time traveling is hard on the stomach!"

"Inuyasha! Come back here this instant! SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, STI, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SI, SI-!"

"Kagome-chan, I think that's enough, for now." Another person appeared besides the girl who was screaming at the hanyou. "There's already like a pitfall where he was. Where is that coward anyway?" The third person happened to be a girl with a large boomerang slung across her back. "He was just right here."

"Ah, there you three are. Now, where are the other two?" Koenma asked politely, inclining his head slightly. "I thought they were there with you."

"Oh, you mean the pervert and the kid?" the hanyou now called Inuyasha supplied, climbing out of the crater he had made when he was slammed into the ground. "The monks out probably stalking girls, and Shippo's out there making 'friends' with some other kitsune kits he found somewhere."

"Be nice Inuyasha!" the dark haired girl who had told him to sit now called Kagome scolded. "They're doing us a favor by helping us get back to you time! I could probably stay here if I wanted! It's only a few years ahead of my original time anyway!"

"Actually, there's another you walking around, so it'd be dangerous and risky to let you guys out there," Koenma apologized. "So sorry."

"I knew that! You didn't have to say it! I was gonna use it to bribe Inuyasha! Man, now I'm gonna have to come up with something else!" Kagome almost shouted. "Sango, do you know where they are?"

"Houshi-sama's in the food court place eating and flirting. Shippo's there eating everything ever made with chocolate," Sango, the brown haired girl with the boomerang, replied. "Or so it was 5 minutes ago."

"How them." Koenma sighed. "Well, might as well start explaining without them."

"Please!" Yuseke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Leiko, and even Hiei replied. "This is getting really, really, really confusing and annoying!" Yuseke added.

"Even if he's got such a tiny brain, as well," Hiei snidely commented. "he is telling the truth though."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"


End file.
